


Tiramisu' and Nutella

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Blame it on the tiramisu' I ate today, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina made tiramisu' to share with Maya. However...
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Tiramisu' and Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. But, you can blame it on the tiramisu' I ate earlier today. (For those of you who may not know it, tiramisu' is an incredibly tasty Italian dessert!) I hope it makes you smile, at least.
> 
> I have also taken some liberties with the living arrangements of the DeLuca siblings.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters.

“This day has been the worst! I’ve spent almost the entire shift doing nothing but paperwork!” Maya huffed in frustration as she walked with Carina toward the doctor’s apartment. “I did not become a Firefighter to write reports and evaluations; I became a firefighter to help people!” 

“I know, bella, but now that you’re the Captain you have to do that, too. And I have to admit, as much as you may dislike it, I like to know there’s a day, every now and then, that I don’t have to worry about you running into burning buildings.” Carina said, careful not to aggravate her girlfriend even more. “Besides, it wasn’t all bad. We did have a nice video chat over my lunch break.” 

Now, Maya smiled. “That’s true. It was nice.” she said, lacing their fingers together. “But, it’s still not fair. You can’t take away my right to complain about a boring, actionless day.” 

Carina grinned. “Well, you may have had an actionless day, but the night is still young, and we both have the evening off…” 

Instantly, Maya’s mood improved. “Good point!” 

“Plus, I’ve made tiramisu’ before going into work this morning.” 

Maya smiled broadly – she loved tiramisu’, especially when Carina made it. “Why didn’t you say anything when we spoke over lunch?” 

“Because I knew it was our evening off, and I wanted to surprise you.” the Italian said. 

“Well, mission accomplished, doctor.” 

“I’m glad.” 

As they reached Carina’s front door, a few moments later, they heard a noise coming from the inside. 

“Does the tiramisu' come with a surprise party, as well?” Maya asked with a smile. 

“No. There was supposed to be just you and I.” Carina said, visibly less amused than Maya as she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. “Andrea?” she called out. “Are you in here?” 

“In cucina.” her brother’s voice was heard. 

“He was supposed to be working tonight. I have no idea what he is doing here.” the brunette said as she and Maya went for the kitchen. A few beats later, they entered. “Andrea, I thought you were supposed to be on call tonight. What are you doing here?” 

“Hey, Maya!” Andrew greeted the Fire Captain with a smile. 

“Hey, Andrew!” Maya returned. 

“I am.” Andrew now said, focusing his attention on his sister. “But, I still had some time until my shift started, and I thought I’d come here and make some pancakes for tonight.”

“Why couldn’t you make them at your place?” Carina asked. 

“I could. But, your place is closer.” Andrew replied.

“OK, fine.” Carina sighed. “So, where are they? Are you done?” she asked, looking around for evidence of pancakes, or at least, batter. 

“No. I didn’t make them.” Andrew replied calmly. 

Carina frowned. “What do you mean you didn’t make them? Why not? You said… Oh, mio Dio! Andrea! Hai mangiato il mio tiramisu’!” she all but exclaimed in horror as she noticed an empty container on the counter. 

“Well, I saw it in the fridge, and figured, why make pancakes when the tiramisu is already made?” 

“Because it wasn’t made for you!” Carina said. 

“Yeah, well, I also figured you could make another one in no time. You usually… Oh, mio Dio, mi dispiace! You’ve made it for the two of you!” Andrew suddenly gasped, finally realizing what exactly he had done. 

“Un messaggio prima di mangiartelo tutto, potevi pur mandarmelo!” 

“Non pensavo di mangarmelo tutto ti guiro! Pero, avevo fame!” Andrew offered earnestly, looking at his sister. Then, he looked at Maya. “I’m so sorry, Maya.” 

“It’s OK, Andrew.” the blonde lied, trying her best to hide her disappointment. She was really looking forward to the dessert. 

“Next time you decide to raid my fridge, call first. Or, I’m taking away my apartment key from you!” the brunette retorted. 

Carina had given her brother her apartment key because her apartment was much closer to GreySloan than Andrew’s, and he had been known to use it from time to time for a quick shower or a nap. However, that was before Carina and Maya had become an item. Now, it was time to modify the rules. 

“You know what, on a second thought, from now on; unless it’s a real emergency, call before you plan on dropping by.” 

Andrew nodded guiltily. “I promise. And, again, I really am sorry.” 

“So are we.” Carina said as she glanced at Maya. Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to her. “Wait a minute… What were you planning on making the pancakes with?” 

“No…” Andrew shook his head, his expression changing. He sensed what was coming.

“Andrea…” 

“No way, Carina! It’s my last original jar. And, my vacation to Italy isn’t for another three months.” 

“You should’ve thought of that before you ate my tiramisu’! Dammela.” 

“Carina…” Andrew uttered, pleadingly. 

However, the brunette was implacable. “Andrea, dammi la Nutella! Unless you want people to know you still cry when you watch Bambi.” 

Maya, who had been watching the exchange in silence, more than a little confused; now had to stifle a laugh. 

“You wouldn’t dare…” Andrew said in disbelief. 

Carina raised her eyebrows in silence. 

At that moment, Andrew conceded defeat. “Sei veramente crudele!” He reached into his backpack and took out a jar full of brown cream. He put it on the counter in front of his sister. “Here.” 

“Thank you.” Carina said sweetly. 

“Sei proprio cattiva, lo sai?” he said, making a face at his sister. 

Carina, however, was completely unfazed. “Ti vogilo bene anch’io, fratellino!” 

He ignored her. “Bye, Maya.” 

“Bye, Andrew!” 

“I kinda feel sorry for him.” Maya said, looking at Carina, as they heard the front door close behind Andrew. “I mean, I admit, I was really looking forward to your tiramisu’, but the Bambi thing was a tad harsh.” 

The brunette shrugged. “He left me no choice.” 

Maya chuckled. She stepped closer to Carina and slipped her arms around the taller woman’s waist. “You do know we have Nutella here as well, right?” 

“It’s not the same.” Carina returned calmly. 

“So you keep telling me. But, I honestly can’t taste the difference.” 

Carina ran her hand through the blonde’s hair and smiled. “You will, eventually.” 

“If you say so.” Maya returned the smile. “Now, what do you say we start making those pancakes?” 

“We will, soon. But, first…” Carina said and pulled Maya in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> in cucina - in the kitchen  
> Hai mangiato il mio tiramisu’ - You've eaten my tiramisu'  
> Mi dispiace - I'm sorry  
> Un messaggio prima di mangiartelo tutto, potevi pur mandarmelo - You could've sent me a message before eating it  
> Non pensavo di mangarmelo tutto ti guiro! Pero, avevo fame! - I didn't mean to eat it all. I swear! But, I was hungry.  
> Dammela / dammi - give it to me  
> Sei veramente crudele - You're really cruel  
> Sei proprio cattiva - You're really mean  
> Ti voglio bene anch'io, fratellino - I love you too, little brother


End file.
